Big Time Rush Love Story
by LoganHendersonLuva
Summary: Camille likes Logan and James they both like her but will Logan move on when Camilles abou to pick him? Kendall and Carlos aren't in this one but they will be in some
1. Thinking

Big Time Rush Love Story *With Logan and Camille*

"Camille there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." Logan said nervously.  
"What's up Logan?" questioned Camille.  
"Well I don't know how to put this, but um I..." scratches his head.  
"Logan just spit it out." said Camille.  
"Okay, well I-I-I like you a lot." spit out Logan.  
Camilles just stood there not beliving what she just heard. "Wow Logan, I just don't know what to say."  
"That's okay you can tell me later how you feel." explained Logan.  
"The problem with that is I like James too, I don't know who I like more." Camille said scared.  
"Oh, well I'll see you later." *Logan walks away all let down."

*James walks up to Logan* "Hey dude what's up?  
"Can I ask you something kind of personal?" asked Logan.  
"Sure we're best friends man." James explained.  
" How much do you like Camille?" Logan said worried.  
"Honestly, I like her a lot, I feel like I'm in love with her. Why?"He said straight forword Even more let down he replied "Oh, so what if she felt the same way?"  
"That's a little, but um that would be awesome." James said so excited.  
"I got to go. See you around." *Walks away and decides they would be a better couple and moves on*

*Camille bumps into James* "Oh, hey James how's it going?"  
"Nothing so I have something to ask you. How do you feel about me?" questioned James.  
" Well I like you, but I also have feelings for Logan." explained Camille.  
" Logan didn't seem like he liked you when I talked to him." he said confused.  
"Really like a hour ago he told me he likes me a lot!"  
"That's weird I'll ask him later, right now I wanna tell you something, I like you so much."  
Things just got so much more complicated for Camille. "Wow two guys tell me they like me a lot in one day? That's unbeliveable, but the worst part is that you guya are best friends.  
"Yea that would be a problem." agreed James.  
"Whoops I'm late for a audition see you late James." *As she walked away James started to think where Logan would be*

*James finds Logan* "Dude do you like Camille or not?" asked James.  
"Well kind of a little less after she said she also likes you and you like her." answered Logan.  
"Why?" James was soooo confused.  
"Because you get every single girl you like. Even in 6th grade yoiu dated like 12 girls in 3 months." Logan felt even worse than he did.  
"That's true." He ran out of things to say to pep up Logan.  
"See ya around." *Logan walked away like he had to be somewhere*  
*James see someething surprising.* *Texts Camille "I don't think Logan is into you anymore."*

What did James see find out in the next chapter I need 3 reviews to write the next one.


	2. Moving on

Big Time Rush Love Story Chapter 2

Previously James told Camille I don't think Logan likes you anymore

Camille: What do you mean? *she texted back*

James: Just come to the pool and you'll see.

Camille: Fine! *Runs to the pool* what?

James: Look over there *points to where Logan is sitting next to another girl*

Camille: OMG! Earlier he told me he liked me!

*With Logan and the girl*

Logan: Well happy birthday Bailey! *Smiles*

Bailey: Thanks Logan you're so sweet! *Smiles back*

Logan: Thanks, and I've been told. Lets go to your apartment.

Bailey: Okay.

Logan: *Moves hand towards hers*

Bailey: *Holds his hand*

Both: *Walk to her apartment*

*With Camille and James*

Camille: I guess he's over me.

James: Yea he is.

Camille: That sucks I was just about to tell him that I picked him

James: What? You picked him? Why? Have you seen me today?

Camille: It's not about how hot you are, it was about whom's sweeter and treat me better.

James: Since Logan is taken does that mean you pick me then?

Camille: No, because I don't like you anymore.

James: *Gets so mad and leaves*

*Back to Logan and Bailey*

Bailey: *opens door*

SURPRISE!

Logan: *Smiles* Happy Birthday again!

Bailey: OMG Logan you did this all for me?

Logan: Yep. Follow me I want to show you 2 of my best friends Kendall and Carlos. *Walks over to them*

Kendall: Hey Logan this must be Bailey. I'm Kendall.

Carlos: And I'm Carlos.

Bailey: Nice to meet you guys.

Kendall: So Logan are you happy that we're done recording Nothing Even Matters?

Logan: Yes that took forever to record!

Carlos: We at least got the song done, but tomorrow Gustavo wants us at the studio at 11:30am to record Worldwide.

Bailey: Sounds interesting can't wait to hear the song. *Whispers to Logan* Follow me I want to tell you something very important. *Grabs his hand and walks him to her room*

Logan: What?

Bailey: Are we a couple or not?

Logan: Do you want to be?

Bailey: If you want to.

Logan: I do so I guess we are a couple. 3

Bailey: Lets get back to the party after all I'm 17 today!

Logan: I know and I turned 17 two months ago.

Both: *walk back to the party*

Kendall: Hey Logan I think Jo over there is checking me out.

Bailey: Jo Taylor?

Kendall: Yea, do you know her?

Bailey: Yea, she's my best friend!

Logan: Kendall just go over there and ask her out. I've never seen you nervous about asking out a girl. You must really like her.

Kendall: I do, and your right I'll go. *Walks over to Jo* Hi, I'm Kendall you are?

Jo: Hey, I'm Jo.

Kendall: Were you checking me out even a little?

Jo: Maybe, maybe not were you?

Kendall: Honestly yea I was now tell me.

Jo: I was.

Kendall: Want to go out sometime maybe tonight?

Jo: Sure sounds great! *Smiles* Bye.

Kendall: Bye.

Logan: How'd it go? _He has is arm around Bailey._

Kendall: Great we're going on a date tonight. Logan why is your arm around Bailey?

Logan: Oh yeah right Bailey and I are going out now.

Bailey: Yep so far it's been 15 minutes. Time to open presents!

*Everyone gathers around her*

Carlos: Open mine first! *hands her the gift*

Bailey: *opens it* Wow it's a stuffed animal, and it's my favorite a panda! Thanks Carlos.

Jo: Open mine next. Here you go.

Bailey: Awww thanks so it's a photo album from when we first met to now! *Hugs her*

Kendall: Now mine. Here.

Bailey: Thanks Kendall how'd you know Lots'o Huggin Bear is my favorite from Toy Story 3?

Kendall: I didn't I just guessed.

Bailey: Last, but not least Logan's present.

Logan: *Smiles and hands it to her*

Bailey: Logan, it's beautiful!

Jo: What is it?

Bailey: It's a necklace with my birthstone on it.

Logan: I'm glad you like it.

Bailey: I love it! Thank you all for coming and giving me this great presents!

*Everyone leaves but Logan*

Bailey: Thanks for staying to help clean up.

Logan: No problem. *Kisses* See ya later

Bailey: See ya

*Camille bumps into Logan*

Camille: Oh, I Logan what's up?

Logan: Nothing really you?

Camille: Nothing. One question why were you holding hands with that girl?

Logan: Oh, that's Bailey and we're going out now.

Camille: But, you said you liked me.

Logan: Yea, then I talked to James and he said he likes you a lot so I moved on and met Bailey.

Camille: Well that sucks for you because I was about to pick you before I saw you with her.

Logan: I don't care I'm in a happy relationship.

Camille: *Whispers to herself* Not for long.

Logan: Well I go to go Gustavo wants me again!

**What did Camille mean by "not for long."?** Find out in the next one!

5


End file.
